Aegis Aries WD145RB
Aegis Aries WD145RB '''is a 4D Defense-Type Beyblade that is set to be owned by Hyoma of the Beyblade Metal Saga. It is set to be the evolution of Rock Aries ED145B. Face Bolt: Aries The Face Bolt depicts "Aries", the first astrological sign in the Zodiac. It features a ram's skull with the word "ARIES" written below. The Face is printed on a dark purple Face Bolt. Energy Ring: Aries II Core Aries was originally released in a bright pink color with three "heads", which are rough in shape, and form a rough triangle. Surrounding the three "heads" are six rock-like shapes that curve inwards towards each other, hence forming the Energy Ring's "horns". PC Frame Aries' new PC Frame piece is shaped exactly like its Core, except that the size has been increased, which gives the whole Energy Ring an increased amount of defense and balance. Performance Aries has two modes that can be achieved by rotating Aries' PC Frame around its Core: Defense Mode and Counter Mode. In Defense Mode, the PC Frame's three "heads" line up with the three heads on its Core. This allows Aries to have an increased amount of Smash Attack, but suffers from a similar problem that is seen with the Flash Fusion Wheel; it catches the wind, and thus decreases the amount of stamina the Bey can have. This effect is negligible, however, due to the fact that the Core and PC Frame together do not have a significant enough height to allow for this effect to cause any real problems. In Counter Mode, the PC Frame's three "heads" are lined up with the Core's six "horns" instead of the three "heads". This allows the Bey to have a slightly increased amount of Barrage Attack, though it causes the Bey to suffer from higher recoil. This also causes the Bey to have a slightly unbalanced weight distribution due to the uneven nature of the Energy Ring in Counter Mode, but this can be solved by using a Metal Face Bolt to reassure the Bey's balance. Overall, the decision of which mode is best is better left to the Blader, since both Defense and Counter Mode prove to be useful for most Defense-Type customizations, and both suffer from their own individual problems. Fusion Wheel: Aegis Total Weight: 48.50 grams Metal Frame Weight: 36.25 grams Aegis' Metal Frame is composed of six shield-like "edges" that look like slightly-shortened versions of the longer notches found on the Fang Fusion Wheel, but with a slightly altered design. This makes up the metal part of Aegis' Metal Frame. The other side has the same design, but is made entirely of rubber, in place of metal. This allows Aegis to retain some spin-steal-disabling properties, similar to the Firefuse Fusion Wheel. Core Weight: 12.25 grams Aegis' Core is composed of six trapezium-shaped "points" that look strikingly similar to the "heads" on the Leone II Energy Ring. These "heads" allow Aegis to have six points of weight distribution, and an increased amount of Barrage Attack, though this causes the Fusion Wheel to suffer from a higher amount of recoil. Performance Aegis has two modes that are achieved by flipping over Aegis' Metal Frame: Defense Mode and Counter Mode. In Defense Mode, the rubber side of Aegis' Metal Frame is face-up, while the metal part of the Metal Frame faces downward. This allows Aegis to disable the spin-stealing properties of left-spinning Beys, as well as to perform in a way that could be considered its own version of "spin-stealing". However, this also causes the Bey to have a slightly more aggressive movement, which can result in an increased risk of a KO. In Counter Mode, the metal side of Aegis' Metal Frame is face-up, while the rubber side faces downwards. This allows Aegis to withstand more attacks and increase stamina, as well as retaining a greater amount of balance. Unfortunately, like with most Defense-Type Fusion Wheels, it suffers from an increased amount of recoil, and due to the six "points" on Aegis' Core, has too many points of wight distribution, which causes it to be slightly off-balance, though this can be solved by using a Metal Face Bolt. Overall, Aegis is a very good Fusion Wheel that is also useful in Attack-Type customizations, and can be considered an upgrade to the Fang Fusion Wheel. Spin Track: WD145 (Wide Defense 145) Wide Defense 145 is a lot like Eternal Defense 145, but ED145 is free spinning, while WD145 is more stable, giving more protection from Upper Attacks. Like ED145, it features 3 'wings' that sit on the Spin Track to protect it from low attackers. The disadvantage of the wings on WD145 is that they are locked onto the Track, and do not spin freely. This creates a lot of recoil when hit by low attackers, and often sends the WD145 user either flying or sends it dangerously off Balance or even breaking it in rare cases. One advantage WD145 has over the free-spinning ED145 is that now Beys are less likely to get caught in the 'hooks' at the end of each wing. This will stop rare self-KO's that ED145 provided. The T125 Spin Track that comes with the alternate version of Grand Ketos is less flawed and is recommended over this version, which comes with WD145. However, Since Grand is so light, you would want to stick to the WD145 ver. because WD145 has more weight and is taller for more Defense. WD145 often scrapes the stadium floor when the bey loses stamina. It is outclassed by TR145/R145/SW145/UW145/C145/ED145/M145/BD145/GB145/CH120 (In CH145 mode) due to high recoil. '''Attack: 0 - Defense: 3 - Stamina: 2 Performance Tip: RB (Rubber Ball) *'Weight:' 0.82 grams Rubber Ball (RB), as it's name suggests, is a Ball Performance Tip, made of rubber. Interesting about it though, is that it is very wide; the widest out of any Rubber-based Performance Tip to date; possibly on par with RDF. It is a translucent black with purple rubber. Performance-wise, RB accels in Defense; comparable to that of RS and RDF. While it contains somewhat of an RF-like movement, it still maintains a Ball-based movement as well. It's rubber allows it to have better grip on the Stadium floor, and thus take powerful hits from Attack-Types. It moves mostly around the middle on the stadium. While obtaining great results for Defense, it has failed on certain ones, due to it's large surface area, which while creating more friction, reduces Stamina and thus, makes it easier to KO than that of RS. It also, is not suited for Attack-based combos and is terrible in Stamina, just like many other Rubber Tips. Overall, RB has proven to be a very successful Performance Tip for Defense. Even though, it's large surface area can make it easier to KO than RS, it has proven that RB is one of the best Performance Tips in terms of Defense. It can also avoid scrapes with Boost Disk 145 due to being slightly taller than CS. Full Review For Aegis Aries WD145RB: Overall, Aegis Aries WD145RB is a very good Defense-Type Beyblade that is ranked top-tier amongst other great Defense-Type Beyblades, like Fang Leone 130W2D , and Jade Jupiter S130RB .